You have to tell him!
by Becky Hamilton
Summary: Emma is in a relationship with August. It isn't until a year into her and August relationship where Emma's best friend Killian notices that something is wrong and pushes Emma to do the right thing. But in so doing could it cost Killian something bigger than what he ever expected. (Rated M: Due to physical abuse elements)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Emma got dressed for her evening out. Taking her time so she didn't miss anything. It had been a rough week at work, she really needed a night out tonight. Being one of two assistants to Mr. Gold could be very stressful at times, and this week was no different. Gold was a high powered lawyer who spend most of his days giving orders and letting his assistants do most of the work for him. Her only solace was that she got hang out with her best friend Killian, whenever they got the chance. They had seen each other grow up and go through life's events, anything from hanging out after school to nasty break ups. Ever since getting the job at Gold's Law Firm and the amount of stress that came with that job, both of them came to conclusion that they get should together in order to help lower the stress level. Tonight was that night. She wore a plush red cotton shirt with mid length sleeves that hugged her arm at the base and then slightly puffed out up to the shoulder. To accent the shirt, she put on a form fitting black vest, that ended just above her hips at the bottom and slightly over her breasts, leaving her shirt and neck exposed. She then wore faded blue jeans that complimented her figure, and red ankle boots to complete the ensemble. As she looked over her outfit something seemed to be missing. As she looked around the room her eyes fell on the item she was most definitely missing. It was her rose cameo necklace, that she received it from father when she turned sixteen. As she put it on, it accented the neck of her shirt and her collar bones that peeked out from the edges. _There, all done._ She thought as she brushed her hair.

Within minute she was in the car and off to the restaurant. As she arrived she proceeded through the door to find Killian sitting at a booth. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a slim fitting brown dress shirt, that accented his well-built chest. He left the top two buttons undone revealing the cross necklace he had worn since his mother died.

A smile cracked Killian's face as he saw Emma walking closer to the table. He had known her for years. Seen her in her darkest moment. Even from a distance Killian could tell something was off about her, she seemed like she was hiding something. It made him uneasy to think of her in pain or stressed, in fact that was the reason he came up with the idea to get together. Killian knew working for Gold wasn't easy. It was only weeks before Emma started working for Gold that Killian gave his two weeks' notice only to start his own detective firm. He had studied under Gold for three years before deciding that it was time to leave. He knew that even though Gold could be a hard one to work under, learning from him had made Killian into the successful man he was today. His firm had really taken off and he couldn't wait to see how far it would go. Emma drew closer to the table, and as always Killian slid off of the bench to greet her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Emma apologized giving him a warm hug. She always felt comfortable being wrapped in his arms, for some reason. But the moment he did the left side of her ribcage ached. To mask the pain, she inhaled sharply and exhaled even more quickly to hid what she was feeling. The pain was searing, Emma instantly felt dizzy, she had to keep inhaling quickly in order to smother the feeling. She also gave her head a little shake to make sure the feeling was completely gone.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long." Killian pulled away to see her face. Hearing her sharp inhale of air. As he pulled away he noticed her quick breathing and her shaking her head.

"Everything okay?" His voice laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. Haven't eaten in a while." Emma quickly responded. Trying to shake it off. She couldn't let him know what was really wrong. Killian had always been protective of her and if he knew, he would flip, it was better that she kept him in the dark.

"Well then let's get you something to eat. I haven't ordered yet." Killian pulled away gestured to the booth, her eyes catching his. As their eyes made contact he couldn't help but be overcome by them. Her eyes never ceased to amazing him. It was one of his favorite feature about her, because they never changed.

"Oh, good. So what do you want for dinner." Emma responded to him while removing her jacket. As she did he noticed a mark on her right collar bone. _What did you do to yourself now?_ Killian thought to himself for a second.

"I haven't decided yet. I was waiting for you" He stated seating himself in the booth again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As the evening progressed he noticed that she was constantly looking down at her watch and adjusting her clothing over her right collar bone, as well as wincing occasionally. _That wasn't a coincidence. She's hiding something. She has never been this fidgety or uncomfortable before. Something's wrong._ After dinner they sat and ate dessert talking about work when suddenly Killian had a feeling he should ask about August.

"How are things with August? Everything going good?" Killian questioned, instantly seeing a shiver visibly rip through her entire body, as her eyes were suddenly void of any emotions. A wave of concern hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't imagine what could have elicited that reaction. But he had seen it before regarding other cases that had wandered through his firm. He hoped that his instincts and what he had observed at work, were wrong. The thought of anything happening to her was paralyzing.

"Everything's good." Emma said trying to force some form of happiness behind her voice, but there was nothing. How could she be happy about what was happening between her and August. She knew Killian wouldn't stand for it. She had to find a way to get on another subject, anything to distract him from discovering the truth.

"Emma… I know you. Something is up. Tell me, please, Swan." Killian slowly reached a hand across the table to touch hers. In a split second of him placing his hand on her hand she yanked it away from him.

"Just drop it, Killian!" Emma got up suddenly and quickly walked towards the door. She had to get away from him, she couldn't deal with this now. He had seen right through the mask she was trying to put forth for the last three months. But Killian had seen through a crack that she let slip. _Why did he always have to see through everything? Why was he always able to read her so well?_ Killian got up and followed her noticing that her purse and jacket were still in the booth. As he reached to grab the items he glanced outside to see it pouring down.

Emma burst through the door, she had to leave, she had to. She couldn't let him know, not Killian. She cared for him too much to see him give her that look, a look of sympathy. Something she didn't deserve. As she pushed past people to get to the exit, she was met by a steady stream of rain that cascaded down from the sky. She was instantly grateful for it, even though every drop that hit her face, stung like a bee. Even still it masked the tears that flowed down her face.

"Emma, please." Killian pleaded with her as she moved away and out the door before he could finish. He couldn't understand what would cause her to yank her and away from him, she had never done that before. Something was definitely wrong. Killian ran out the door to the restaurant after Emma, frantically searching to for which way she had gone, only to spot her quite a long way down the sidewalk, she was mostly drenched when he finally caught up to her.

"Emma?! Wait!" Killian pleaded again as he reached out and grabbed her right should to spin her around to face him. As he gripped her shoulder she let out a painful cry. Immediately making him flinch and regret touching her. Emma stopped and grasped her arm as she stumbled to a wall turning so her back was against it. The pain was over whelming, she could barely breathe, she leaned forward to face the ground, she had to get it under control.

Seeing her reaction Killian was immediately by her side, worry constricting everything inside his chest. W _hat's wrong with her_ , he thought. He then very gently wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her also expel another painful gasp. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was wrong with her.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Emma lifted her head to face Killian at that moment, pain was evident on her face and in her emerald eyes. His heart sank the moment he saw how much pain was behind them.

"It's August…" She said breathlessly looking back down at the ground.

"What about him?" Killian spoke warily. Seconds after he asked he was shocked to see what she was doing before him. She gingerly lifted the left corner of her shirt and vest up to expose her waist, and there on the left side of her ribcage was a horrendous bruise. Killian's eyes widened with shock, as he could visibly see a shoe print on her rib cage. The tread print was a deep purple, with flecks of magenta that outlined the shoe number, and by the looks of it only a week old as well. It was clear as the shirt on her body, as her wavy blond hair that was soaked from the rain. _What happened? How did she get that? Wait did she just say… August's name before she lifted her shirt… then he…_

Before he could finish the thought, Emma revealed a disgusting mark on her right shoulder as well. This one was a dark purple, but still visibly a hand print, more recently done by the looks of it. Killian's eyes went from compassion to as cold as ice. His chest erupted with anger. It took everything in him not to scream, and hit something. _How dare he hurt her, that rat!_

"This isn't the first time he has done this, either." Emma's voice was low and shaky, as she wobbled back and forth before she collapsed to the concrete below. Killian reached out and caught her before she made contact, gently setting her on the pavement.

"He's Done This Before?" Every word that came out of his mouth was torture for him to hear. The thought of her being hurt sent him in to a dizzying fit of rage.

"At first they were just small bruises, I thought he didn't mean to do it. But then they got increasingly bigger and more frequent. I don't know why he is doing this…" Emma gripped his wet sleeve on his shirt, forcing herself to move past the pain. Killian pulled himself from his rage in order to hold her even closer.

"Because he is a douche bag who doesn't deserve you." Killian forcefully spoke into her wet hair. A soft giggle came from Emma. The moment he heard it a smile cracked his face. They sat there in the rain for what seemed like an hour, Emma on her knees and Killian holding her carefully. Until she slowly pulled away, causing Killian to be serious again.

"Emma, you need to leave him. You deserve so much better than a man that would beat a woman for the sake of doing it." Killian's voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." A look of fear washed over her face as the words came out of her mouth.

"Emma, you won't be alone. I will only be a phone call away." Killian stated giving her some form of reassurance, he pulled her back to his chest holding her close. _August better not touch her at all. I'll see to that._ Killian would do anything to protect her. She was everything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It had been almost a week after Emma and Killian talked in the rain, as well as many more phone calls between the two of them. Emma was sitting on her couch, wrapped up in a blanket and hot coco in her hands, after a long conversation only three hours ago. After the long conversation with Killian she worked up the courage and called August. He didn't take the news well at first but after she explain that she wasn't in love with him, he graciously accepted her answer. After that she sat motionless, waiting for things to fall apart, after a little while she started to shake and shiver. The suddenly her phone rang, fear stabbed her heart, until she saw the name.

"Hey, Killian." She spoke, letting out a sigh of relief. His voice was so soothing to her, she couldn't figure out what it was about him. She just felt safe around Killian. And she hadn't felt that with anyone, except him. He knew her, knew everything about her. And she knew him.

"Are you okay?" Killian questioned carefully.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded slowly and deliberately. "He's gone. We are no longer together." The relief was evident in her voice.

"Good, I am glad. How are you holding up?" Killian urgently questioned. He needed to know desperately that she would forever be safe from August. Before Emma got the chance to answer him, there was a knock at the door. Loud and deliberate. _Who could that be?_

"What in the world?" Emma turned to look at the door, and again another loud knock resounded through the door.

"What? What's wrong?" Killian asked urgently.

"I think it's my neighbor, he must be drunk again. Give me a minute." Emma got up and walked towards the door. Gently leaving her phone on her dining room table as she walked by.

"Mr. Whale, you live in apartment 103 not apartment 203…" Emma started to say as she opened her door, only to be met with August standing before her.

"AUGUST!" Shock and fear ripped through her body. _Why was he here?_ She was paralyzed with fear.

"Hello, Miss Swan. Though I would find you here, alone." August advanced towards her in seconds, planting his lips on hers. She immediately pushed him away without any hesitation.

"GO AWAY AUGUST! WE ARE THROUGH!" She couldn't hold back the anger and the hurt of seeing his face again.

"Oh now, you couldn't have thought that now, not when we shared some great times together." August then came at her full force projecting her into the closest wall, with his hand on her jaw, gripping it tightly.

"Now we are going to do this, the proper way. And you are going to like every minute. We are getting back together, because a girl like you will never leave me." His grip tightened making her scream in pain.

She could instantly hear Killian's voice on the other end of her phone. Before she could defend herself and get away, August tossed her in the direction of the table. Her body slammed into it, colliding with a chair and then the table. Putting her phone within reach of her hand. As she desperately reached for it, August was behind her grabbing her hair and slamming it down on the table forcefully. Instantly making her head spin as it makes contact. She could hear Killian yelling her name. She wished she could call out to him, to tell him that August was here. As she thought this she vaguely heard August pick up the phone and talk to a frantic Killian.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

"GO AWAY AUGUST! WE ARE THROUGH!" Killian heard Emma yell. He was immediately out of his seat and reaching for his coat. _No he can't be there!_ Killian desperately ran through the hallway of his apartment building. Finally making it out of the building only to hear Emma scream in pain,

"EMMA!" Killian was projected forward towards his car, not even realizing that he was in it in a matter of seconds. He had to get to her, he didn't want to even imagine what August would do to her. As he drove through the thunderstorm that roared through the night he could hear clattering and an excessively loud bang. He could only assume that August had already started.

"EMMA!" Killian yelled again, even louder to give her some kind of reassurance that he was coming for her.

"Killian? Is that you, Killian?" August's voice came across the phone. Rage build in Killian's chest and flew out of his mouth.

"What have you done with her? If you hurt her in any way!" Killian gripped the steering wheel causing his knuckles to go stark white.

"Oh don't worry it's too late for her, by the time you get here you'll be too late." August taunted.

"No! Don't do this, please August. Leave her alone." Killian begged, as tears threatened his eyes. The thought of losing her made every part of his body ache.

"Emma says goodbye." And with those words August hung up the phone leaving a tearful Killian on the other line.

"I'm coming, Emma, hold on, please." Killian pleaded out loud, hoping his pleading would somehow keep her safe.

As Killian pulled into the parking lot, he ignored the no parking signs. He was out of the car and running up the stairs to the entrance to Emma's building in a matter of seconds. And before he knew it he was at Emma's door kicking it open, it instantly flew open to reveal a crumpled up Emma on the floor with August hovering over her. She was covered in blood from head to toe, whimpering as she lay there. Killian's heart sank to the floor seeing her before him, he fought back the tears that stung his eye. He turned his focus to August. The rage laced every fiber of his being, he flew at August both of the colliding into the coffee table, and away from Emma. Killian was up and on to his feet in seconds hovering above August.

"You leave her alone! She will never get back together with you! You hear me! NEVER!" It took everything inside Killian not to kill August then and there. But his only concern was making sure that August never touched Emma again. He gave August a swift kick to the side, causing him to pass out. Seeing this Killian called 911 and ran to Emma's side, her eyes were barely open, she was weak. He fell to his knees sadness striking his chest as he looked upon her swollen and bloodied body, torn clothes hung loosely on her frail form. From the look of her, he could tell that August had done an extensive amount of damage to her before he arrived.

"Emma?" Killian spoke softly to her, gently cradling her in his arms. He held her close to his chest careful not to hurt her.

"I'm here, it's me, you're going to be okay, I'm here…" His voice cracked as her eyes open weakly.

"Took it long enough." Emma responded with a weak smile. But no sooner than the smile came across her face, she was coughing, her whole body shook with ever cough that forced its way out of her body. Killian's heart constricted, hearing her desperate cough and wheezing for air.

"It's okay, breathe Emma, breathe." Killian held her close encouraging her. After she ceased coughing, he could feel something wet on his chest where she buried her face. As he looked down he slowly pulled her away from his body, only to discover the cause of the wetness on his chest. There before him, oozing out of the corner of her mouth was blood. Bright red blood and making its way down her chin. Tears stung his eyes as he wiped away the blood with the corner of his sleeve.

"It's okay, Emma, you're going to be fine." Killian's voice cracked, his chest ached as he held her in his arms.

"Killian…" Emma's voice cracked, as more blood trickled out of her mouth.

"Help is on the way, hold on just a little bit longer." Killian couldn't help but let the tears fall from his eyes and onto her face.

"What it is?" Emma spoke, weakly reaching up to touch his face. Killian's emotions filled him suddenly as he let more of his tears fall in droves down his cheeks. _Why do I always have to wait till last minute to tell people, how I feel. Why?_ His body shook from the tears that were unstoppable now. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her. He had always felt something for her, that he never could quiet make out for himself. Seeing now she was mortally wounded and the thought of her dying now, killed him.

"I love you…" his voice cracked even more violently the before. His chest tightened at the same time as well. She had to know,

"Killian?" The surprise on her face was evident. She didn't know what he was saying.

"I love you. I always have, ever since that night at prom. It was that night in the midst of the crowded dance floor, I realized that I would love no one else." Killian looked down at her as he spoke, he could see something behind her eyes.

"Oh, Killian…" Emma gently caressed his cheek with his thumb.

"I love you too, I knew it that night as well. But I didn't know how you felt. That is why I was with August. I was scared of my feelings for you, I guess now I'm not so scared. I love you, Killian." Emma weakly pulled him closer to her lips, as she did she could feel herself fading. She put everything into that kiss, she had to let him know even though this situation was unfortunate she had to prove that loved him.

Killian placed his lips against hers, holding her close. After a few seconds of them kissing, her body went limp in his arms, and her lips fell away from his. Panic hit his chest at the realization of her slipping away from him.

"Emma… Emma… Please… don't leave me!" His voice was panicked, not realizing that the EMT's had arrived in the apartment. It was only when one of them touched his shoulder, that he took his eyes off of her.

"Sir, could you please step away and let us do our job." Killian reluctantly released Emma to the EMT's. As he got up off the floor he looked over at the coffee table where the police were standing over August.

"Is this the man you mentioned on the phone." The cops gestured to August, who was just coming to.

"Yes I ran in to see him beating her, as well as hearing it over the phone." Killian was trying his hardest to contain his rage as he looked over at Emma being attended to by the four EMT's. Killian watched as the police took August away and the EMT's loaded an unconscious Emma onto the stretcher. Seeing this, projected him forward to her side.

"Is she going to be alright?" He urgently asked.

"She'll be alright, we just need to her to the hospital, and keep her there for observation." A wave of relief washed over him in seconds. She was going to be fine. He made it in time. He saved her, and he wasn't about to lose her again. Nothing will come between them again, not August. Not anyone. He would see to that. Emma was his life, his love. And he would fight for her, till his dying breath.


End file.
